Shinzoku Nakamura
| image = | name = | kanji =神族中村 | romanji = Nakamura Shinzoku | race = | birthday = July 4th | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5'8" | weight = 130 lbs | eyes = | hair = Red | blood type = O | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Kido Corps | occupation =Vice Captain, Second Division | previous occupation = Vice Captain of the Kido Corps | team = | previous team = Kido Corps | partner = Kūkai Shihōin | previous partner = Hatsūra Nakamura | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Chi (adopted niece) Hatsuura (brother) Melody (sister in law, deceased) | education = | status = Active | shikai =''Tennōtsume'' | bankai =''Tenjin Tennōtsume'' | storyline =Retribution Saga | roleplay =None | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Shinzoku Nakamura (神族中村, "Divine being among the village") Appearance Personality History Childhood when he was a kid he lived in the Hokutan district of West Rukongai and lived up on Mt. Koifushi. As a child he had nothing given to him and earned everything he needed. This lead to him practicing Rudimentary Kido and other traits a shinigami would have in the hopes of attending the shinigami academy. At age 14 he was admitted to the academy and excelled in everything graduating in 2 short years. Squad Member of the 2nd Division and Kido Corp After graduation he was placed in the 2nd Division as the 5th seated officer but he quickly rose to become Vice Captain of the Kido corp and returned to the second division as the Vice Captain after serving for 4 years as the vice captain of the kido corp and the previous Vice captain stepping down. Synopsis Restoration of the Contract Arc Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: His spiritual pressure has been noted to be able to change the temperature in an area when he is angered, this level of power was abnormally high for a vice captain level shinigami at the time, but since he has not earned his bankai yet, even with this he could not reach captains level. However in recent times he has been shown with his bankai release so the matter now is whether or not he wants to stop serving under Kūkai Shihōin or not. Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Though it can be said that the majority of his tactics rely heavily on his speed, making it easier for one to attack. Shunpo User: He is very well versed in the use of Flash Steps and can out maneuver most users of this technique only being beaten by the Goddess of Flash herself, Seireitou Kawahiru, and His Brother. During his time as Vice Captain, He was always first on the scene for battles and used his speed as an edge in dealing damage quickly. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable masterful skill using it as his primary means of attack in conjunction with his shikai. Equally lethal using punches and kicks as well as being highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to even hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. Kido Expert: Shinzoku is highly proficient in Kidō and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. For example, during his battle with Tennōtsume, he used a level 63 binding spell without the incantation Transcription Seal: (転写封印, "Tensha Fūin") This special kidō is necessary in the removal of all spiritual abilities of a particular individual except for reiatsu. As such it is a forbidden Kidō that was used in the sealing of Hatsū's powers 50 years ago. Once used it can be undone if the same seal is used again on the target and after which all the powers lost will return instantly. Zanpakutō Tennōtsume (天王爪, "Heavenly Kings Talon"; literally meaning "Talon crafted by the Heavenly King") is the Zanpakutō owned by Shinzoku and it takes the form of golden claws usually worn on his right hand or hanging from his waist, this is a constant release Zanpakutō. Shikai: Due to Shinzoku's constantly released Shikai, it always take the form of a golden claw. This claw has wave like symbols on both sides of the blades. It constantly shines with a bright golden light in every direction, which may blind anyone looking directly at it, even Shinzoku. Past the claw is a brownish yellow fur that covers half of the glove. Under this is a brown metal that protects Shin's hand. In the middle is a yellowish wood that is the undercover of the metal, adding more protection to the hand. :Shikai Special Ability: As a combat type it doesn't really have many special abilities and such, but what it can do is easily pierce any armor it comes into contact with and when infused with his reishi he can fire condensed pulses of golden energy at his opponents. ::Kinraikou (金雷光, Golden Lightning): A technique in which Shinzoku pulls his claw back as it gathers yellow spiritual energy within the hollow portion of his claws and launches it towards his opponent, in the form of an energy blade projectile. ::Inazuma (稲妻, Flash of Lightning): Shinzoku is able to condense large amounts of golden energy around his claws before firing it as a blast that resembles a tiger claw. He has also demonstrated the ability to fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strike with enough force to demolish houses. ::Shutokkan (朱突貫, Scarlet Lightning Attack): His strongest attack; His claw glows and then he makes a slashing motion that creates giant "claws" of solidified energy, from the end of each claw (max: 3). The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular reishi attacks, by using thrusting motions. Bankai: Tenjin Tennōtsume (天人天王爪, "Celestial Being of the Heavenly Kings Talon"; literally meaning "Talon crafted by the Celestial Heavenly King") is the name of his bankai and it takes the form of a valiant golden winged armor that covers most if not all of Shinzoku body, his hair also changes from black to golden brown as well as his eyes. He loses his shikai's physical appearance altogether with it being replaced by gauntlets on his arms that can project Reishi claws that mimic his shikai form. With his bankai comes a few skills that his shikai couldn't use and an enhancement on all his previous powers. :Bankai Special Ability: While in bankai all his shikai powers are enhanced as well as unlocking a few that he previous had no knowledge of. With the wings produced by his bankai he is able to fly at high speeds and overtake his opponents with this speed boost. ::Enhanced Shikai Abilities: While in bankai his other shikai skills are amplified to new levels and powers as he is now allowed to fire them in more rapid succession. ::Shuiroyari: (朱色槍, Scarlet Lance) This is one of his new attacks obtained from achieving his bankai. To use he charges his reishi into his left gauntlet and forms it into a scarlet energy lance similar in form to Ulquiorra's Lanza del Relámpago which he can use as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact, which dwarfs the tallest building in Karakura Town in height. Shinzoku prefers to not use the attack at close range, most likely because the resulting blast would damage himself as well as the area he's fighting in. While he can use these lances in rapid succession, he has difficulty controlling their trajectory. ::Kinirōuja: (金色王者, Golden King) This is the second new attack Shinzoku gains from achieving bankai and to use he channels reishi into his right gauntlet making it glow bright gold as he flies at high speeds at his opponent. He then slams his reishi powered fist into his opponents body and releases an explosive blast on impact. ::Koganeirojūji: (黄金色十字, Golden Cross)